


Dumpster Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dumpster Soulmates

Matt gets his soulmark at age five.  
It says the name.  
Clint Barton.  
Matt is glad.  
Since many people don't get their marks this young.  
He wants to meet his soulmate.  
Is excited to know him.  
When he loses his eyesight,  
He is devastated.  
He wont ever get to see his soulmate.  
He may be able to sense him.  
But not see him.

 

Clint gets his soulmark at seven.  
It says the name.  
Mathew Murdock.  
Clint is happy to get his mark.  
It comforts him during his father's rages.  
It gives him hope.  
That there is someone out there who loves him.  
He wants to meet the person who loves him.  
And then Clint loses his hearing.  
Clint can never hear his soulmates voice.  
Can never cherish it.  
Can never find comfort in it.  
Clint is damaged.


End file.
